Data stored in a memory device can be read at both the rising and falling edges of a system clock signal in double transfer rate (DTR) mode of operation. There can be a finite delay from the system clock signal transition to data being available at an output buffer of the memory device. In some memory devices, the data output delay associated with the rising edge of the system clock signal can be different from the data output delay associated with the falling edge of the system clock signal.